Mirage AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is G1 au where the war never happened the Mirage is a girl and in love with Cliffjumper. The two of them get married and start a family.
1. Chapter 1

_G1 AU there is no war it never happened. Mirage is a daughter of a rich family who is in love with Cliffjumper the son of an another rich family. Her overprotective father want her to marry his business partner's son. Who plans on harming Mirage. Cliffjumper also loves Mirage. Will they ever be together?_

chapter 1 Mirage and Cliffjumper

Mirage was rich femme, daughter of Paycheck and Diamond-shine. Mirage always got whatever she wanted. Mirage was very happy she played with some of the other rich bots kids. But Cliffjumper was the one she loved to be near the most.

When Mirage became an adult she was practically in love with Cliffjumper. But her father want her to be with his business partner's son Blank-check. "BUT FATHER!" She said.

"Cliffjumper maybe from a rich family but us, but I think Blank-check is the one for you. Cliffjumper's father runs a different business." Paycheck said.

"I don't care if I do marry I want to do it for love of my choice!" Mirage said.

So to make his daughter love Blank-check he made her go on a date with him. But Blank-check was going to hurt Mirage. He wanted her father's company. All He wanted was to rape her. Then after they marry kill her and take the company as his own.

"So Blank-check nice night isn't?" She said.

Blank-check began to touch in her in places she should not be touched. "Cut that out!" She snapped.

Then Blank-check began get on top of her. "Stop it!" She said.

Cliffjumper was talking to Prowl his police officer buddy at nearby street. Cliffjumper and Prowl heard what was going on in the building. They slammed into the building.

Mirage kept pushing Blank-check off. Blank-check had enough he tied her down. Then was about to get started. He hit her he was being rough about it.

Mirage screamed for help.

Cliffjumper and Prowl broke through the door. They saw what was happening. Prowl jumped on Blank-check before he could take Mirage's virginity. Cliffjumper untied her. She jumped in his arms crying. Prowl put stasis cuffs on Blank-check. Prowl saw a security camera. He took the footage. He called Mirage's parents and told them what happened.

Blank-check's family was called too.

Mirage was taken to a hospital. Mirage's parents ran to the hospital. They saw their daughter in a hospital bed. "Oh sweet-spark, how could Blank-check do that to you?" Her father said.

"I don't know but if it was for Cliffjumper he could have easily over come me." Mirage said.

Mirage's mother hugged Cliffjumper. "You are hero!" Her mother said.

Paycheck came up. "Thank you for helping my daughter." Paycheck said.

"You're welcome I wanted to help." Cliffjumper said. He sat next to Mirage and the they gazed into each others' optics and hugged.

He saw how much they loved each other. He gave them his blessing.

It had been 3 years Cliffjumper proposed to Mirage and the two of them were going to be married.

Mirage's and Cliffjumper's fathers paid for everything. Cliffjumper had the finest tux and Mirage the most lovely dress. It was a big fancy wedding. Mirage's father wanted to spoil her before she and Cliffjumper moved into their new mansion. Mirage and Cliffjumper were so happy. They danced together. They climbed into the shuttle it said just married. Then went off on their honeymoon.

Mirage's parents and Cliffjumper's parents waved good-bye.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Since before She and Cliffjumper got married she had be a medical student she wanted work a t children's hospital. She had just got her doctor's degree. She is now a pediatrician who now works at the children's hospital, Cliffjumper is a pediatrician as well. Both Mirage's family and Cliffjumper's family run hospitals. Some of the best hospitals available. Cliffjumper's family even owns veterinary hospital.

Since Cliffjumper and Mirage got married their families became business partners and made the hospitals in their names. The Children's hospital that Mirage and Cliffjumper work at was being built when they started dating and 3 1/2 years into there marriage. It is now complete. They called it: Children's love and hope hospital.

Mirage and Cliffjumper were both pretty busy. They had children to check on, they had parents to talk to. Everything was running smoothly for the two of them.

Cliffjumper knew Mirage's birthday was coming up. He decided to get her turbo dog puppy. He looked at one the best breeders and looked at all the dogs and found the one he wanted. A little girl puppy. He tied a bow on her and brought her in the house.

Mirage came back from shopping. Cliffjumper handed her a box. "Happy birthday darling." He said.

She opened it and gasped. "She's perfect!" Mirage said. "I'll call her Joy." She said.

Joy mostly slept in the same bed as Cliffjumper and Mirage. Both of them always worked hard.

They soon began to talk about starting a family.

Cliffjumper and Mirage got into bed and started kissing. Then they lay down. They wrapped their arms around each other. They made love. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few weeks later. Mirage and Cliffjumper were asleep. The alarm clock would soon go off telling them it was time to get up and get ready to go to work. The alarm then went off. Mirage hit it. She sat up. She felt nauseous, then she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She began to vomit. Cliffjumper heard her and ran to the bathroom.

"Are you alright Mirage?" He asked.

She came out wiping her mouth. "I think so." She said. "Oh hold phone," She said and bent over the toilet and vomited again.

"This has been happening for two weeks, I'm sure glad you are seeing the doctor today." He said.

"Me too." She said. She wiped off her mouth.

Mirage was at the doctor's his name was Ratchet he even worked at one of the family hospitals. So far she seemed healthy. Ratchet took some energon blood. "That should do it. I will call you in couple of days with the results." Ratchet told her.

"Thank you," Mirage said.

Cliffjumper came home from work. "How did the doctor's visit go?" He asked her.

"He drew some energon blood to see what was wrong. I'm sure everything will be okay." Mirage said.

"I sure hope so." Cliffjumper said.

Mirage and Cliffjumper were at work. Mirage's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "Really? Really?! Oh thank you! Yes of course I will set up an appointment, okay bye." Mirage said. Her co-workers were looking at her.

"Is everything alright?" Asked First Aid.

"Yes it is Ratchet called me back about the result of my energon blood work and I fine." She said.

"Great by why you look so excited?" He asked her.

"He told some very good news. I'm pregnant with me and Cliffjumper's first sparkling!" She said.

"Congratulations!" He said.

Cliffjumper came over. "Is everything alright?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes, it is sweetheart Ratchet called me back and I have great news!" She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She said.

Cliffjumper dropped his clipboard and went up to Mirage and hugged her and spun her around. "This is fantastic!" He said laughing. "Our first child," Cliffjumper said with a smile.

A week later. Mirage was at the doctor's office. Ratchet was putting a warm gel on her middle. He rubbed the remote of the ultrasound around. A sparkbeat was heard, Ratchet smiled. "Everything is looking good." Ratchet said.

"That's great," Cliffjumper said.

"Yes it sure is." Mirage said.

"In nine more months you'll have a cute little sparkling." Ratchet said.

"I can't wait to meet my little bundle of joy." Mirage said.

"Yes I have to get the nursery ready." Cliffjumper said.

Ratchet smiled at the young pediatrician couple.

Mirage and Cliffjumper went home and told their parents the good news. They were plenty excited their first grandchild.

They were going to be in for the roller coaster called pregnancy.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Mirage is now 3 months pregnant. Mirage was slightly showing. She was starting have cravings and losing the nausea. She was pretty happy. Cliffjumper would come up to her and kiss her and touch her middle. He was just as excited as she was.

Mirage is now in her second trimester at 4 and 1/2 months. Most of her fellow workers and parents of the patients could tell that she was pregnant. She was eating some rust sticks she had been craving them for awhile. Mirage would soon be experiencing backaches and swollen ankles. Cliffjumper could see her changing. It was starting to get difficult. Mirage was even having mood swings. Mostly towards Cliffjumper.

It has been about 2 months. Mirage is now 6 months pregnant. Today was another prenatal check up. Ratchet was using the ultrasound. "Everything is looking good." Ratchet told them.

"Is it a boy or girl?' Mirage asked.

Ratchet moved the remote around to get a look. "Congratulations it's a girl," Ratchet said.

"This is great our own daughter." Mirage said.

"This is wonderful." Cliffjumper said kissing Mirage.

Cliffjumper and Mirage made the nursery a girl jungle theme. It was perfect, and so cute. They told their parents the news. They were pretty happy for getting a granddaughter.

Mirage and Cliffjumper began to plan the baby shower. They were going to have it next month.

One month later. Mirage and Cliffjumper were almost done. The cake had been delivered it was really cute and tech-chocolate Mirage's favorite. They set up the present table. Everything was finally ready. The guests were arriving. Many Mirage and Cliffjumper's co-workers came. So did their parents. Everyone had gifts for the little girl sparkling on the way.

Every gift Mirage got for the sparkling was just perfect. They knew it would be three months till the sparkling came.

Mirage kept going to work. She was really growing. She sometimes needed a little assistance getting up out of a chair. Most of the time while standing she kept one of her hands on her back. Her little girl was doing a lot kicking. She spent most of her time sitting down she is easily tired. She still goes to Ratchet for regular check ups. She was only two months away from her due date.

Mirage is now only two weeks away from her due date. She was busy eating her lunch. Then she felt a little kick. "My your pretty active even though you aren't born yet," She said.

Then Mirage got up and went to check on her patients everything was going fine. She was going to go home in two hours. Then in the hall she felt pain. "OH!" She said.

Her co-workers came over. They worried, "What's wrong?" First aid asked.

"The sparkling is coming!" She said.

"Get Cliffjumper!" First aid said.

Medicare ran and got Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper helped Mirage to the car and drove her to the hospital as fast as he could.

Mirage was now in the delivery room. She's squeezing Cliffjumper's hand. Ratchet was sitting in front of her. "Okay 1, 2, 3 push!" Ratchet said. Mirage screamed.

Then crying was heard the little girl had been born. They named her Illusion. Both sets of Grandparents came in they were happy to see their new granddaughter. Mirage was holding her daughter. She was so little. Illusion looked like Mirage but was red like Cliffjumper.

The next day they took her home. Illusion looked around the area of the mansion. "Illusion this is where you're going to grow up." Mirage said.

To be continued.


End file.
